Luke and Lorelai
by seriesfanatic
Summary: Luke and Lorelai have a history that only they know about, Lorelai didn’t even tell Rory. What could be so bad that she couldn’t tell her daughter? I am probably going to be spitting out after Christmas so hold on the gift of FanFic is coming!
1. Default Chapter

Luke and Lorelai

_The Beginning_

**This is kinda short but it popped into my head one day for some reason so I decided to make it my first Fan Fic ever. R&R please I think it can be a lot better.**

Luke's POV

I was working at the hardware store for my dad when a girl walked in and came up to me.

"Hey what time do you get off of work?" She knelt down next to me and I felt my face go red and I answered with a,

"I gotta ask my dad." She nodded her head and I stood up and asked him if I could get off work a little early. He said yeah and to have a good time and to be good cause the girl looked nice. I walked toward her and I said "I can get off now but why do you ask?" She shrugged and said

"I just turned twenty-one yesterday and I feel like going out with a nice looking guy to get drunk and have a good time." I stared at her; _did she just say I looked nice? _She stood up and linked her arm with mine and we walked out of there and she led me to her little red car and she started telling me about herself.

"Well you already know my age. My name is Lorelai and I have a five year old daughter named Rory. She's at a friends' house tonight and that's another reason I came looking for a guy to take me somewhere. So tell me a little about yourself and where we can go for a good time."

"Well . . . my name is Luke and there is this bar up in Hartford." For a second I swear I saw her stop breathing when I said the town Hartford. "Is everything alright?" She nodded her head and I continued talking. "I'm twenty-three and I work at my dads shop because there is no other place to work in this poor excuse of a town but I don't want to move and leave my dad to take care of my sister . . . I shouldn't of said that. Forget that I said that, please?" Lorelai stared at me for a minute then said

"Alright you never said anything to me except you name and your age." I sighed in relief as I stared out the window and listened to Lorelai talk. I loved the sound of her voice.



We went to the bar up in Hartford and we got really drunk and we had a good time as we went back to her car. We didn't even think about driving home we just got in the backseat where there was no bright light 'cause it was just too bright everywhere else. We started to laugh and Lorelai was less sober then I and she started getting closer and closer to me and she started to wrap her arm around my shoulder and I wasn't sure if we should be doing this so I told her that we should go back to Stars Hollow. She agreed and handed me the keys and the only sober part of me went dead so the thought never crossed my mind that neither one of us should drive. I took the keys and I helped her into the passenger seat and I got in on the other side. The sound of the engine was really loud and we both screamed and then laughed about it. Then I pulled away from the parking lot and I felt free and Lorelai put her hand on my knee and said that I was nice. I knew she was drunk but so was I and I stopped at a red light and I kissed her passionately on the lips and then we broke apart and I put the car in park and we once again climbed into the backseat. We started to make out until somebody honked their car horn and we got back into the front and I began to drive again.

We never stopped again including red lights and stop signs because as the night dragged on I felt more and more drunk. Then Lorelai started to flirt with me again and I almost fell against her shoulder until I snapped out of my trance. I didn't know but I was in the wrong lane and we were both to drunk to care and all of a sudden a semi came into a head on collision with us and I passed out and I didn't know what had happened.

I woke up to the sound of sirens and that was when I saw Lorelai being taken away on a stretcher into the ambulance and some paramedics helped me get out of the car and made me get into the ambulance with her. I held her hand all the way there and I kept thinking that _it's because of me that she is in this place and why she is unconscious still. How could I have been so dumb to get so drunk and then to drive away with her and not even think of another thing to do and now I'm gonna go to jail and there is nothing anyone can do about it._



We got to the hospital and we were taken to different rooms and it turned out I didn't even have a scratch on me but Lorelai had a concussion and a broken arm and she still hadn't woke up. I went and asked a nurse if I could see Lorelai she asked if I was family and I said that I was her brother and she believed and she let me in and I couldn't believe what I saw. Her beautiful face was all scratched up and her arm was wrapped up and I heard the monitor giving signals that she was alive but not awake and I sat down on a chair next to her bed and held her hand hoping to god that when she woke up it would not be me that she would see. Then I heard some screaming out in the hall and a nurse asked them if they were family to Lorelai Gilmore and they said yes that they were her parents and I freaked out and then a man and a woman barged in through the door and when they saw me the man walked toward me and asked me who the hell I was. I told him that I was the person who was driving the car in the wrong lane because I got drunk but Lorelai wasn't and that it was my entire fault that their daughter was in this state.

As it turns out Lorelai had awoken to the sound of her screaming parents and she heard my lie and she was too weak to speak but with her eyes she said thank-you and I could tell that she was sorry for me having to lie. Her mother came up to me and she slapped me upside the head and told me to get out immediately and so I listened hoping that Lorelai would not remember me when she got better and that she would never again see me or remember me at all.

When I got into the hall I saw two police officers staring straight at me and they asked me to come with them because they had a few questions to ask me.



"Were you the one driving the car?"

"Yes."  
"Were you drunk at the time of the accident?"

"Yes."

"You are aware that this is a big law to break and that you and Ms. Gilmore could have been killed right?"

"Yes."

"Was Ms. Gilmore drunk as well while you were driving her home?" I hesitated for a moment knowing that lying to a nurse and even to Lorelei's parents was one thing but to a cop? I couldn't do it.

"Yes." They both shook their heads and said that I would have to be under arrest and that I had the right to one phone call. As much as I didn't want to I called my dad and told him the whole thing. After he was done screaming at me I told him I was sorry and that I loved him. Then I hung up the phone and I followed the cops to my new found home.




	2. Five Years Later

Five Years Later

Luke's POV

As I was wiping off the counter to my diner I heard the door open and I looked up. It was my first customer of the morning but it was a Thursday afternoon so I wasn't surprised. Thursday was always a slow day. I stopped wiping off counters when I saw a young lady probably around twenty-six walking with a little girl probably around ten. I couldn't believe it. I could tell that it was Lorelai Gilmore from five years before. Then she saw me and she sent her little girl to the restroom to wash her hands. She walked up to the counter and said,

"Can I ask you an odd question?" I stared at her.

"Only if I can ask you one in return." She agreed to it and then asked,

"Your name is Luke correct?" I nodded and I then asked her a question.

"Your name is Lorelai, am I correct?" She and I both swallowed hard as she nodded her head. It was at that moment that her little girl walked out of the restroom and said,

"Mom, stop flirting with him!" I blushed and Lorelai said with a laugh,

"Rory, I wasn't flirting; I was just asking him a question all right?"

"Sure you were." Rory said with a mischievous tone in her voice. Lorelai walked over to her daughter and they found a table in front of the main window. "What were you asking him?"

"Oh nothing important, just if I had ever met him before."

"And have you?"

"No it was someone else that I knew a long time ago." I smiled as I realized that Lorelai was forgiving me by giving me a chance to start over. I walked over to their table and I said,

"My name is Luke Danes; may I take your order?"

"Yeah," Lorelai replied. "One coffee, two blueberry muffins, and a tour guide."

"A what?"

"You heard me a tour guide for a walk down memory lane."

"I'll have to get back to you on that one miss. But the coffee and muffins I can give to you." I turned and walked away and I smiled when I was sure that they weren't looking at me. This is going to be an interesting town with Lorilie Gilmore in it.

**Authors note: I know it was a pretty corny ending but I kinda felt that it suited Lorelai. I will change it though if readers R&R. Please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Night

Luke's POV

I was getting ready to close up when I heard the bell chime above to door signal that a customer had entered. I looked up to see Lorelai walk into the diner alone.

"Where's Rory?" I asked, truly curious.

"At a friends house." I watched as she sat on a stool at the bar. As I was about to ask her if I could get her anything she said, "Which is why I came looking for a nice looking guy to take me out and have a good time." I stared at her as I suddenly remembered the night she walked into the hardware store while I was working with tools.

I pushed the memory aside as I asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee, I can tell you now, I'll always want coffee."

"Coffee can kill I hope you know."

"So can a lot of things…coffee is the better of many evils." As I poured the coffee into a cup I thought of the accident, what I could remember of it anyway.

I saw the blinding lights of a semi in front of me and the blackness that followed. I felt a burning sensation on my hand and when I looked down I realized I was pouring coffee over the edge of the cup and onto my hand.

"Off in a moment there?"

"More like a memory."

"A shared memory?" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee…well, more like a gulp of it. She set the cup down and said, "I remember it pretty well too, considering how trashed I was."

"You weren't _that_ trashed." She smiled and sighed.

"Well thanks for clearing my conscience." I smiled as I walked to the door to turn the open sign around. I figured it was better that Lorelai and I talk about this alone, besides it was closing time anyway.

When I returned to the counter Lorelai had emptied her cup and was holding it out for more. I poured it into her cup and watched as she took another gulp of it. She set the cup down and pushed it aside, I would guess to stop herself from drinking it so fast.

"There is something that I've been wanting to ask you since the accident." I stared at her, predicting the question that came next. "Why did you lie?" I was right. "I was the one distracting you from the road." I looked down and pinched the bridge of my nose as I thought back to when I lied to her parents, more for me then for her, but still for her as well.

"Because-" I stumbled over the thoughts that raced through my head and looked into her eyes. "I blamed myself for drinking at all…and-" I thought of how foolish the explanation after 'and' was going to sound. "I liked you too much to let you get your ass chewed." She chuckled and I saw a glow in her eyes that was a shock under the circumstances. Since she laughed, I laughed too, it seemed OK now.

"I like that answer." She looked at me and smiled. She moved the coffee cup back in front of her and in a second finished it off.

"I'm not getting you more." She smiled and said,

"That's alright…this time. I think we've talked enough." She stood and started towards the door. I followed her to open the door for her and therefore reached it before her. As I was reaching for the door handle Lorelai placed a hand on mine and looked into my eyes. She wrapped one hand around my neck and leaned forward to kiss me, I acted in the same way. We kissed passionately for a moment before we pulled apart.

"Well, time hasn't taken away that talent of yours." She smiled and walked out of the diner, I was too much in shock to open the door like I was going to. I thought of what she had said. I sat in one of the chairs and thought. Soon enough I fell into a childish fantasy of one day kissing her again, at least…I could hope to.


	4. Number One

Number One

Luke's POV

The moment I flipped the sign on the door to open both Lorelai and Rory came running in the door. Rory was wearing a read turtle neck and blue jeans. Lorelai was wearing a green silk tank top and black dress slacks with a black jacket over top of it all that almost drug the floor.

"Coffee!" Rory yelled my way. I was already pouring the second cup when Lorelai said the same thing.

"You are an **angel**!" I smiled a childish smile. Lorelai winked at me but I didn't take it that seriously…at least, I didn't try to. Within ten minutes they had drank three cups of coffee each, talked about a movie and Rory's upcoming test, and were on their way out the door, their money lying on the table. I shook my head at the ritual I had become accustomed to over the past four or so months.

I had seen Lorelai every day twice a day for four months and I still made a mental note of every outfit she wore into my diner. I liked the talks we had each time she came into the diner once minute before closing for one more cup of coffee. Her witty jokes became a comfort and her scent became one that I wished I could bottle up and keep for myself. Maybe I was obsessed with the woman I had fallen in love with years ago, but that didn't matter because I would never tell anyone. In this town, you can never tell anyone anything.

The afternoon came quicker then I thought it would and I saw Lorelai walk past the shop window. Then I saw a man open the door for her and Lorelai came in.

"Thank you." She smiled and looked flirtatiously at the man to her side. "Such a gentleman you are." They laughed slightly and walked to a table. I know I had a job to do, so I did it.

"May I take your order?" They each ordered burgers, she ordered coffee and her ordered a diet soda. I rolled my eyes but walked off. I heard him question Lorelai about my behavior,

"Oh, that's just Luke. Don't take it personally." I realized then that I would have to fight for Lorelai Gilmore. I just had no idea how hard.


End file.
